Crop protection and cultivation practices commonly involve the application of agricultural sprays. These sprays may contain a variety of components including pesticides for combatting pests such as insects, weeds, and fungus. However, these pesticides can cause environmental problems when the agricultural spray experiences drift and fails to reach the intended target. This has raised an increasing level of concern about pest control costs and environmental pollution associated with agricultural sprays. As a result, application of such sprays requires precision and care. Considerable research on spray drift has been conducted, but it remains a major problem associated with many agricultural spray applications. Consequently, there is a need to provide drift reduction technologies for use with agricultural sprays.